lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie and Dex
(Nightfall Spoiler) The Dexphie ship has sunk "You're not bad at all." Sophie to Dex (her REAL thoughts), Book 2. Sophie and Dex or, Dexphie, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Dexter Dizznee. Dex and Sophie are best friends and because of this Dex is often over at Havenfield. Grady has teased Sophie and Dex about how they always are together. Dex is often jealous of Fitz, especially in Book 1 when Fitz knew more of Sophie's secrets than Dex did. But later in Book 4 Dex gets over his prejudice with both Fitz and Keefe and all three become friends. Dex also often acts embarrassed when he shows his feelings to Sophie and when Sophie compliments him. Besides Fitz, Dex has been Sophie's first supporter and friend. Dex thinks of Sophie's abilities and brown eyes unique even when people tell her otherwise. Sophie doesn't quite share the same feelings, but when he always goes out of his way to impress her or do something to make her happy, she is truly grateful to him. Other Names * Dophie (D'/ex and S/'ophie) * Dexphie (Dex and So/'phie)' * Soxter (So/phie and De/'xter') * Sophex '('Soph/ie and D/'ex') * Sodex '('So/phie and Dex) * Sox (So/phie and De/'x') Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities Book 1 *Dex meets Sophie in Slurps and Burps, and Dex says that he likes Sophie's brown eyes. Sophie blushes. Sophie says that she is strange, and Dex replies that he likes strange. *odd thoughts *At Sophie's house, Dex is fascinated by her human things. He says that he could fix Sophie's iPod. *Dex tells Sophie that she should relax and her first day at Foxfire will be fine. He shows her around. *Sophie grabs the food that Dex takes at lunch, and regrets it. Dex apologizes for getting detention and asks if Sophie will be okay without him. *Sophie introduces Dex to Fitz. When Fitz calls him "Deck," she defends Fitz. Afterwards, Dex glares at her, sayng that Sophie likes Fitz, like the other girls, and that she was beaming when Fitz smiled at her. *Dex tells Sophie that Biana is jealous of her because she was used to being the prettiest girl in school. He blushes bright red, and so does Sophie. They don't know what to do, so they just leap home. *Sophie teams up with Dex in the Ultimate Splotching Challenge. Dex grins smugly and says that she will be easy to beat. Sophie rolls her eyes. When Sophie gets Dex out, he stares at her with slime running down his chin, and then says that he probably deserved that. *Dex tells Sophie that beating Fitz in Splotching was the best present she could give him. *Dex gives Sophie a Prattle. When he gets a rare pin, he gives it to Sophie so she can start her collection. Marella says that of course he would want to give it to Sophie, and Dex blushes. *When Fitz and Biana sit with Sophie, Dex spends the entire lunch sulking. *Sophie asks Dex to tutor her in Alchemy, because he is the best alchemist she knows. *Dex comes over to Sophie's house to tutor her, and it almost catches on fire (a lot). *Dex tells Sophie to relax, and she will do fine on her exams because they have been practicing a lot. *Sophie defends Dex when Stina makes fun of him. *Dex says that if Sophie fails, he will organize a protest. *Sophie gives Dex her Disneyland watch after midterms. Dex gives her back her fixed iPod, with a ton of new features. Sophie says that it is amazing, and resists the urge to hug him. Dex blushes. *Dex snaps that Sophie does not have a boyfriend when Keefe says she does and teases her for getting a heart bracelet from Valin. Sophie changes the subject when Keefe is about to tease Dex about liking Sophie. *Sophie hugs Dex when she finds out she passed Alchemy. She giggles when his face turns red. *Dex gets close to her when they are searching for stars *They kiss awkwardly and realize they aren't meant to be. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile #Dex held her hand as they walked towards Alden's tree. #Dex's little brothers and sister tease him about having a crush on Sophie. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze # Right before Sophie went into the locker room one time, Dex stopped to her to give her a panic button ring. He has a matching one. When he was presenting his handmade gift, some other girls were laughing at the scenario before them. Keeper of the Lost Citites: Neverseen * There are not a lot of Sophie-Dex moments in Neverseen, but throughout the book Dex is shown always trying to look out for Sophie and care for her, and he evens ends his prejudice against Fitz which pleases Sophie. At one point in the book Sophie tells him that she feels comfortable and at home when she is around him, and Dex responds by hugging her and telling her he will always be there for her, which makes Sophie smile. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall * They kiss awkwardly and realize they aren't meant to be. It was too awkward and there was no spark. They realized they were better as friends. Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves * They both join the Black Swan * They are both level 3 at Foxfire * They both have attended Exillium * They both dislike Stina Heks * They both say that they are best friends * They both care about each other's safety * They both think siblings are annoying * They were both sad when Keefe left for the Neverseen * They are both somehow related to Grady and Edaline * They both have a tree in Wanderlings Woods Differences: * Sophie has brown eyes with gold specks while Dex has periwinkle eyes * Sophie was born in the Forbidden Cities, while Dex was born in the elven world * Sophie is poor at Alchemy class while Dex is very good at it * Dex grew up in the Lost Cities, while Sophie grew up in the Forbidden Cities * Dex hints to like Sophie, while Sophie feels no romantic feelings for him * Dex's parents are a bad match, while Sophie's parents are not. * Dex has three siblings, and Sophie has no siblings (except for Amy/Natalie) *Dex knows his genetic parents while Sophie does not (but she has a few ideas) *Sophie is good friends with Fitz while Dex dislikes him *Sophie is 14 and Dex is 13 Category:Pairings Trivia * Dex destroyed the circlet that took away Sophie's abilities despite the warnings from the Councillors * Dex and Sophie are best friends * Sophie was tutored in Alchemy by Dex in order to pass Category:Pairings